The Riddle Twins
by The Witches 11
Summary: What if Harry Potter and Hermione Granger were Harrison and Hermione Riddle? Chidren of Tom and Thorn Riddle? What if they were soul bonded to a Malfoy amd a Lovegood? Revenge on Dumbles and chaos that's what!
1. Chapter 1

_**The Riddle Twins**_

**By:** _**The Witches 11**_

**Chapter 1**_**:The Twins are Born**_

**Me: Alright people I'm sorry I've taken so long to write anything but there were some personal issues this week. Anyway this is my newest story. And no I'm not giving up on my other stories. Now, Luna! Disclaimer!**

**Luna: Atosha does not own Harry Potter. If she did...**

**Me: ...Harry would have been born a Riddle!**

**Tom: Can we get on with this?**

**Me: Right. Lights, Camera, Magic!**

* * *

><p>Normal (POV)<p>

It was a quiet Halloween night at the Riddle Manor. The Dark Lady Thorn Riddle had been pregnant for nine months now and was due at any moment. But for now all was quiet.

"TOM MARVOLO RIDDLE WHEN I GET OUT OF THIS i AM GOING TO KILL YOU!" Well, at least it had been quiet. As that scream was piercing through a girl of about twelve was running through the halls trying to reach her brother's throne room. When she reached the doors she flung them open and ran straight to the man on the throne. He looked tall and intimidating with pale skin, high cheekbones, jet black hair in a messy disaray, and cold blue eyes that lit up when he saw his sister. "Atosha! What are you doing here?" he asked

"Thorn...she's..." "TOM YOU BETTER LISTEN TO ATOSHA OR I SWEAR YOU WILL NEVER AGAIN BE ABLE TO HAVE CHILDREN!" at hearing this Tom paled. He stood up and aparated to Thorn. Meanwhile Atosha turned to face Lucius Malfoy and Xenophilius Lovegood. "I sudgest that you grab hold of your wives. They're about to go into labour in three, two, one..." As soon as she stopped counting both women let out ear spliting shrieks. Both men quickly grabed hold of their wives and Atosha and had her apparate them to the same room that Tom and Thorn were in. The men quickly put their wives on the two beds next to Thorn's. Atosha stood in front of the three couples. "Okay, confession time. Thorn, you're going to give birth to a boy and a girl at the same 't worry I already have a potion to help you." she said, handing the vial to Thorn. "Another thing is that you're daughter and son are going to be soul bonded to Cissa's son and Selene's daughter at the stroke of midnight. They are all going to be born at 11:59 so we must be quick." The three couples stared in shock. A soul bond? It was amazing. Lucius and Xenophilius bowed. "We are honored to join your family My Lord." the two said. "No need to bow for tonight..." Tom trailed off, not knowing what to say. "We become family." Atosha finished for him. "Alright let's get to work. We only have two minutes. Tom, Lucius, Xeno please stand ready to get the children." The men nodded and took their places. Atosha took Tom's wand and started doing some complicated movements. "Alright girls push."

** *Two Minutes Later***

Two cries could be heard throughout the manor as the Dark Twins, the Malfoy heir, and the Lovegood heiress, were born. "What are their names?" Thorn, Cissa, and Selene asked Atosha at the same time. Atosha smiled at their antics. Cissa, you named your son Draco Lucius Malfoy." Draco had the traditional Malfoy pale skin, high cheekbones, and platnum blond hair. But he also had Narcissa's liquid silver eyes. They had a modesty and warmth that you could only see in a child. He was curently crying and yelling smiled at her son. Draco. Another star name. Then Atosh turned towards Selene. "I'm particularly honored about the name you chose for your daughter Selene. You named her Luna Selene Lovegood." Luna looked like the exact replica of Selene. She had her pale skin and silvery blond hair. She also had Xeno's dreamy blue eyes. Selene looked at Atosha "Luna? I used your middle name as her first?" Atosha nodded and smiled. "I'm very happy that you did." she assured her. Finally she turned to look at Thorn along with her niece and nephew. "Thorn you named your children making their birthmarks their middle names. So their names are Harrison or Harry Fulminibus Riddle and Hermione Thorn Riddle." Harry looked like a mail version of Thorn. He had her pale skin, angular features, and blazing flame green eyes. But he had Tom's messy jet black hair. He and Hermione, unlike Luna and Draco, hadn't been crying and just watched the room with curiosity. Hermione looked like a female version of Tom Riddle. She had his pale skin and distinguished features. She also had his dark, haunting blue eyes. Though she had Tom's wavy raven-black hair. Thorn smiled at her children. She had already seen their birthmarkes. Harry had a bolt of lightning on his forehead while Hermione had a rose with many thorns on the side of her neck. 'Ironic.' she thought "Indeed" Atosha said. Everyone looked at her. "Thorn thoght Mia's birthmark is ironic." she explained "Mia is a nickname for Hermione." she said before anyone asked. They all nodded. "Anyway, it's time to begin the soul bonding. Tom sit Hermione and Draco on one crib. Xeno, you put Luna and Harry on the other crib." she instructed. The moment they were together Harry reached for luna and pulled her into an embrace. The moment Luna's head touched Harry's shoulder she stopped crying and snuggled up to him. He stroked her small amount of hair and looked at her with the most loving look that they had ever seen.

Meanwhile, the moment Draco and Hermione were together Hermione reached foreward and put her hand to Draco's face, wiping his tears. The moment they made skin contact Draco stopped crying. He then reached for Hermione and pulled her into his own embrace. His eyes lit up as he held her. Then, it happened . Hermione and Luna reached up and kissed their cheeks. At that moment a glow surronded the four children in a blinding light. When it was gone they each had something on. Hermione had on a star shaped silver necklace with the initials D.L.M on it in black. Luna had a similar necklace except that it was in the form of an emerald green lightning bolt with the enitials H.F.R in black. Harry had a white gold ring with a image of a cresent moon and the enitals L.S.L in gold. Draco also had on a ring but his was a platnum ring with an image of a rose with many thorns and the enitials H.T.R in silver.

After a couple of seconds Atosha spoke. "It's done, they're married. No spell or potion will work on them. They will only love each other." Just as they were about to leave the children to rest they heard a large BANG! Then they heard a crack of apparation and turned ready to attack until they saw it was Bellatrix.

"Bella, what's wrong?" Narcissa asked. "Order members! They came with Dumbledore!" she told them. Atosha ran to the cribs and grabed Luna and Draco. "Cissa, Lucius take Draco and go. We can't let them know you were here. Xeno, Selene take Luna and follow them, we'll be there soon. Bella watch over the twins. We'll deal with the Order of Birds."With two loud CRACKS the two famalies were gone. The three Riddles turned and ran towards the scene of chaos. But little did they know this was all a trap.

Albus-too-many-names-Dumbledore ran through the halls to where the children and Bell lay. His plan was fullproof. He would take the kids and have Hermione raised by muggles while Harry went to the Potters. After a year he would kill them on this very night, pretending it had been Voldemort and claiming that Harry had been the only one to survive. Then he would drop Harry off at the Dursleys' home where he was sure they would neglect him. This would make so that he could mold Harry into a weapon of the Light. During Hogwarts he wold feed Harry and Hermione Love Potions keyed onto Molly's twins Ginny and Ron. And after Harry killed Tom he woulod kill Harry claiming that Harry had been a dark wizard all along. That way he would take all of the glory and the Weasleys would get the Potter fortune. It was perfect. Too bad he wasn't aware about the events earlier.

When he reached the room he stunned Bellatrix from behind and took the twins. With a loud CRACK they disapered.

After the "Order of Chickens" left the Riddles went upstairs to check on the children. When they saw the door was open they ran inside. What they saw horrified them. Bellatrix was on the floor, stuned, and the twins were gone. 'The old fool' they thought.

** * One Year Later***

It had been a year before they heard of the twins again. When they did they were furious. That old man was trying to turn Harry into a weapon! After much discussion between the Riddles, Malfoys, and Lovegoods they reached a decision. That, and Atosha had antother vision. Nine years from now when the children would recieve their Hogwarts letters they were going to tell Draco all about the soul bond to Harry and Hermione and they were going to Diagon Alley that same day. It was going to be Atosha, Luna, and Draco since Atosha would be going to Hogwarts with them. They were going to meet Harry and Mia at Madam Malkin's. Now all they had to do was wait.

* * *

><p><strong>Me:Well there's the first chapter. Please review and tell me if youlike it so far!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2: Diagon Alley and the HE

_**The Riddle Twins**_

**By:** _**The Witches 11**_

**Chapter 2: _Diagon Alley and The Hogwarts Express_**

**Me: Happy Late Birthday Harry Potter! Oh! And I am officicially 13 as of July 13! *grins evily* **

**Okay, in short Harry was sent to the Dursleys and the treated him indiferently. They didn't treat him like a slave for fear that he would hurt them. The Grangers hated Hermione due to her magic and thought of her as the Devil's spawn. But they didn't do anything to her for fear of what would happen. Anyway Draco! Disclaimer! Oh and I have an extra special plan for the sorting!**

**Draco: Atosha does not own Harry Potter. If she did...**

**Me: Hermione would have never married Ron! *shuders* I still don't get what she saw in him.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Previously:<strong>_

**It was going to be Atosha, Luna, and Draco since Atosha would be going to Hogwarts with them. They were going to meet Harry and Mia at Madam Malkin's. Now all they had to do was wait.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Now:<strong>_

Nine years have passed excruciatingly long for the Riddles, Malfoys, and Lovegoods. Although Luna and Draco had grown up with loving families and were the best of friends. But last year they started having odd dreams. In the dreams a voice called out for them. For Luna a boy and for Draco a girl. When they told everyone about them they all turned to Atosha as though asking for permission. Atosha just nodded. A couple of moment later their Hogwarts letters arived. The adults informed them that Atosha would take them to Diagon Alley to shop for their supplies. Then they told the two to sit down and started telling them about Harry and Hermionie.

When they finished Luna and Draco were shocked. Harry Potter was actually Harry Riddle? The Dark Lord and Lady's son? And he was soul bonded to Luna? "Wow." was all she couldn't believe it. She was married. What was Harry, her husband, like? From what Atosha showed her he cared about her very much. It also explained her lightning bolt-shaped necklace with his enitials. Her hand reached for her necklace and she smiled. The thought of seeing Hary again made her...happy. Though she just realized what it meant she missed Harry. She missed his embrace like it was just yesturday, not ten years ago.

After seeing Luna smile Draco too relaxed. His right hand went to the ring he always had on. A thorn. That was Hermione's birthmark and the only proof he had to know when he met Hermione. Now that he thought about it he dimly remembered a little girl with dark blue eyes kissing him on the cheek. Maybe that was Hermione? When he saw Atosha smile at him he took that as a confirmation. He smiled. Hermione Thorn Riddle-Malfoy. He had to admit he liked the sound of it. "Well," Atosha started "by now they should have their Hogwarts letters. I also took the liberty of intersepting them and adding instructions on how to get to Diagon Alley. No doubt Dumbles would have sent someone for them. Plus the note has a tracking charm on it so we'll know when they're in Diagon Alley so I can Apparate myself and Draco and Luna." she told them. Everyone nodded. "Oh! I also sent them they're trust vault keys." They nodded With some good-byes the three Apparated to Diagon Alley.

* * *

><p><em><strong>*Earlier with Harry*<strong>_

Harry James Potter walked to get the mail that had arrived. For ten years he had lived with the Dursleys. They treated him indiferently. The truth was that they were afraid of him. Harry had always had strange abilities. He could hurt people, specifically Dudley, without touching them. Once he made Dudley attack his toys. The Dursleys somehow always knew that Harry was responsible and though they yelled at him they never touched him for fear of what would happen to them. (A/N:Harry and Hermione are glamoured. They look like they do in the movie. Though later they'll go back to normal.)

Harry picked the letters and flipped through them. He stopped at the one with his name on it. It said, in emerald green ink:

**Mr. H. Potter **

** The Smallest Bedroom**

** #4 Privet Drive**

** Little Winging, Surrey**

He opened the letter and read.

_** Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**_

** Dear Mr. Potter **

** We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted into Hogwarts School of Wichcraft and Wizardry. You will find a list of supplies for the year enclosed here. Term starts September 1st. We await your owl no later than July 31st.**

** Sincerely,**

_** Minerva McGonagal**_

** Deputy Headmistress**

After he finished reading the letter he got excited. He was a wizard! That explained everything! After reading the supply list he noticed there was another note. He took it and read.

**Dear Harry,**

**I am writing this to you to help you. Although you do not know who I am I decided to give you this. To get your school supplies you need to go to Diagon Alley. I kow you don't know how to get there so I made this note a portkey. A portkey is an item that is enchanted to take you to certain places depending on the caster. This one will take you to Diagon Alley. To activate it say "Luna" Once you get there go strait to Gringots. the wizarding bank. Ask a goblin, yes goblin, to take you to your trust vault. Show them the key that came with this. We'll see you at Madam Malkin's after that. Also take the robes that came with this so we know where you are.**

** Hopefully Waiting**

_**Atosha. L. Riddle**_

**(And Friends****)**

When Harry finished reading he noticed a package at his feet with a gold key on top of it at his feet. When he opened the package he found a pair of robes. They were black with a green trimming On the are of his right leg there was a bolt of lightning with a blue cresent moon. After putting them on he grabbed the note, key and list, and, saying "Luna." dissapeared in a flash.

*At the same time with Hermione*

After Hermione read her letter she took her own package with a silver key on top. She opened the box and took out a pair of violet robes. On the area where her left leg was there was a black thorned rose and a silver dragon on it. After she put on the robes she picked up the note, key, and list. Then, after saying "Draco", she dissapeared in a flash.

*Time Skip*

After collecting their money Harry and Hermione headed for Madam Malkin's. Harry went in first with Hermione a minute after him. Atosha, Luna and Draco were already there.

Luna was looking around the store frantically. She couldn't wait to see Harry. When the door opened she looked over and was shocked and happy at what she saw. Standing there was an exact copy of James Potter! That had to be Harry under a glamour! When she looked at his left hand she was happy to see the silcver ring with a cresent moon and her enitials _**L.S.L**_! She turned to her friends. "I found Harry" she whispered. "Where!" Atosha whispered back. She looked towards where Atosha was looking. First she smiled happily. Then she frowned "The old man will pay" she hissed. Luna nodded. The old man would pay. The three of them went up to Harry. "Hello Harry. I see you got my letter." Atosha told him. Meanwhile Luna was having an internal debate. 'Oh to hell with it' she thought and wrapped her arms around Harry.

To say Harry was shocked was an understatement. Here comes this beautiful girl out of nowhere and wraps her arms around him. He didn't know why but he wrapped his arms around the girl's waist and buried his face in her hair. He felt as if it had been forever since he held this girl in his arms.

Draco watched this exchange with a smileon his face. He was happy to see Luna back with her bonded. Since he was so busy looking at the couple he didn't notice somone else enter after Harry until Atosha nudged turned to face her, eyeing her questioningly. "Mia's here Drake." she told him. "Where, where?" he asked excited. Atosha laughed but pointed in the direction of a small, bushy haired girl. She looked different but there was no mistaking that necklace she had on. A silver star with his enitials, D.L.M. It was Mia, his Mia. Atosha waved her over. When she stood in front of them Draco couldn't help but wrap his arms around her waist and pull her into an embrace.

Hermione was shocked when the gorgeous boy in front of her hugged her. But it felt...nice. Almost...familiar. The girl that waved her over started to talk. "Well thank you for meeting us here. I'm Atosha and these two are Draco and Luna. Let's just get our shopping done and then we'll talk. The four nodded.

After getting most of there things the quintet headed to Olivander's for their wands. They each had an interesting wand. For Harry it was 11 inches elder wood and a core of Dementor bone. It was a master wand for dark spells. For Hermione it was 10 inches holly with a core of sphinx feather. It was great for curses. For Luna it was 13 inches willow with a core of raven feather. Excellent for charms. For Draco it was 14 inches maple with a cor of dragon heartstring. Lastly Atosha got 9 inches yew with a core of basalisk venom. After paying for their wands they went to the Leaky Couldren. "Well..." Atosha started "It all began ten years ago..." And so the story was told. Atosha, Luna, and Draco took turns talking about how things had been so far. Harry and Hermione were furious. All this time they could have lived happily with their parents, aunt, and bonded! Although they were relieved DundOldDoor's love potions wouldn't work. When they were done Harry and Hermione looked at each other for a minut before nodding in unison.

"That old fool..." Harry

"...shall most deffinately..." Hermione

"...pay." Both

"Twins." Atosha said dramaticaly. Everyone laughed. "Hey Atosha why don't you, Luna, Harry, and Mia come over to Malfoy Manor and stay over until the first. It's a month away anyway. They all looked at Atoshja. She was praticaly beaming. "That's a great idea Draco! Okay now all we have to do is get Harry and Hermione's things" with that she took their hands and apparated to Harry and Hermione's houses, pausing only to pack their things into two trunks. Then with a loud CRACK she Apparated them to Malfoy Manor.

***Time Skip***

The lasy month was spent getting to know each other. By Saptember first the twins were inseperable. You would rarely find one without the other. As for Luna and Draco, they never left their bondmates' sides. Luna was always talking to Harry about the creatures she and her parents would search for. Meanwhile Drco and Mia would talk about all of the books they had read and exchanged information. The adults all found it funny how Atosha seemed to always be near them. On rainy days and Sunday afternoons Atosha was always found telling the four stories of Thorn, Tom, Selene,Xeno, Lucius, and Cissa's adventures at Hogwarts

On September first the four adults (Tom and Thorn had been busy in France for the past month) and five kids hurried to King Cross Station earlier than usual. Apparently Atosha had had a vision of Molly Weasley and her younger twins looking for "Harry Potter". The elder twins were the only ones that had no idea about their family's plan. The kids thought they could make good allies. When Atosha told them of her vision Draco and Luna had declared that they would have to "get through me and my wand first" The five quikly found a compartment and the four watched as Atosha looked out the window. "The Weasels are here." she told them. Sure enough there was a plump red haired woman dragging five kids into the train. One was wearing horn-rimmed glasses andd had on a prefect badge. "That's Percy Weasley. He's a Prefect and very in on the old man's plans." Then there were two tin boys. On had a blue-green glow around him. The other a red-gold glow. "The on with the blue-green glow is George Weasley. The one in the red-gold glow is Fred Weasley. The glows are their auras." Next were a boy and girl that looked to be their age. "And those are Ronald and Ginerva Weasley." Draco and Luna stiffened at their names. They both sat themselves closer to Mia and Harry. After a couple of minutes there was a knock on the compartment door. Atosha unlocked the door and the person opened it.

Atosha hissed as she saw who was at the door. It was Ron and Ginerva Weasley. They were both looking directly at Harry and Mia. "Hello" Ginerva said, looking at Harry "Can we sit here please?" she said with what she assumed was a sweet smile. Atosha stared at them and gave them a blunt "No." "And why not?" Ronald said, his ears starting to turn red.

'Ah the famous Weaseley temper' Draco told the others.

'They're not staying' -Luna

'Of cource not.' -Draco

'I don't think they plan on leaving'-Atosha

'Well they'd better...'-Mia

'...er else we'll hex them"-Harry

'Twins'-D,A,L

Harry turned towards the twins. "I believe my cousin (he couldn't very well say aunt) told you to leave." This caused Weasel's temper to flair. "What do you mean we can't stay?" he ranted "The compartment is full. Now leave." said Harry firmly. Weasel's face turned redder but before he could say anything Mia had taken out her wand and kicked the twins out then locked the door. "Well that was annoying." Draco muttered. The others nodded in agreement. After some time the train started to slow. Then the Hogwarts Express stopped at the station. The five children turned to look at each other with different expressions. Draco with the infamous Malfoy smirk, Luna with a sly smile, Atosha with a sadistic smile and the twins with equaly evil expressions. "It's show time" they all anounced.

* * *

><p><strong>Me: And that was chapter two. Chapter three is coming up with the Sorting and my plan. I dare you all to review and try to guess what it is.<strong>

**Draco: It's going to be a blast!**

**Mia-Harry: Dumbles is going down**

**Luna: See you next time!**

**REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3: Sorting Surprises

_**The Riddle Twins**_

_**By: The Witches 11**_

_**Chapter 3: Sorting Surprises**_

**Me: *dodges knives* I AM SOOO SORRY. I know I haven't updated in forever but High School has kept me busy now that I am a sophomore and I didn't have a computer to write in. However I now make it up to you with the longest Chapter I have ever written! Just the actual story took up 6 pages that, while it don't seem like much, is a huge accomplishment in my book. Anyway… Tom! Disclaimer**

**Tom: Atosha does not own Harry Potter. If she did, the book would be full of chaos.**

**Me: Yep. Scene!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Previously on The Riddle Twins:<strong>_

_Then the Hogwarts Express stopped at the station. The five children turned to look at each other with different expressions. Draco with the infamous Malfoy smirk, Luna with a sly smile, Atosha with a sadistic smile and the twins with equally evil expressions. "It's show time" they all announced._

_**Now:**_

* * *

><p>As the Riddles, Malfoy, and Lovegood walked to the half-giant, Hagrid, Atosha told them, that was calling for the first years they all started to remember the twins' meeting with the elder Malfoys and Lovegoods.<p>

_**(Flashback)**_

"_**We should introduce you to your in-laws." Atosha told the twins happily. **_

_**She had already explained that Tom and Thorn were currently in France at a meeting with some Vampire Lords to get them to join the Dark for the war they all knew was coming.**_

_**The twins looked at each other, seeming to have a silent conversation before they both smiled and turned to face the other three. **_

"_**Sure." Said Hermione**_

"_**I'm curious as to what Lord and Lady Lovegood are like." Harrison continued. **_

"_**And I seriously want to show Lord and Lady Malfoy what I'm like. Especially considering what you told me of the Parkinson girl." Hermione finished.**_

_**Lucius and Narcissa were facing issues with the Parkinson matriarch who was trying to hound the Malfoys into signing a betrothal contract between Draco and her daughter. **_

_**Pansy Parkinson was a ghastly girl who, although pureblooded, did not act with any decorum as far as Draco was concerned. She was whiny, loud, and didn't seem to have any respect for those around her. Especially considering the sickening nickname she had bestowed on Draco- "Drakey Poo". **_

_**Lucius had tried to tell the Parkinson brat that she would never be the next Lady Malfoy as they already had a "candidate" for the spot. Sadly, Parkinson had been brainwashed by her mother into believing that she was the best and only suitable choice to be Lady Malfoy.**_

"_**According to Parkinson, Lucius and Narcissa are merely testing her as a way to prove her devotion to Draco and the Malfoy name." Atosha told them.**_

_**They all laughed as they stood and collected their things. Atosha led them to the bookstore, Flourish and Blotts to Floo back to Malfoy Manor. **_

"_**To Floo," she began, grabbing a handful of Floo Powder from the bowl beside the fireplace "You need to call out the name of the place you want to go to then throw the floo powder." She stepped in, called out "Malfoy Manor!" and with a swirl of green, disappeared. Luna and Draco quickly followed, leaving the newly discovered twins by themselves.**_

_**Harrison took a deep breath and turned to look at his sister. **_**Merlin!**_** He never thought he would refer to **_**anyone **_**as his sibling! But here was his sister. **_

"_**Mia?" he asked gently. He may be the Dark Lord's son, one of the Dark Heirs, and a Dark Wizard but, when it came to certain people, he would be gentle. Especially with his twin. **_

_**Hermione looked at her brother. Her **_**brother**_**! How strange! But it felt so **_**right**_**. She knew that if there was anyone she could trust, it would be her brother.**_

"_**Yes Harrison?" she asked. Her stared at her for a few moments before holding out his hand. **_

"_**Ready?" he asked.**_

_**Hermione looked at his hand and back at him, before taking his hand and giving out a rather…**_**Slytherin **_**smirk.**_

"_**Come brother," she said, tugging him to the fireplace "we have in-laws to meet." **_

_**Harrison smirked back. "Indeed we do sister, indeed we do." And followed her into the fireplace.**_

_**(Flashback Ends)**_

Now the five stood in front of the boats that would lead them across the Black Lake and to Hogwarts.

"No more'n four to a boat!" Hagrid called

The five looked at each other before Atosha smirked and walked away to another boat.

**Atosha POV**

Atosha smirked to herself as the four went to the boat that they had picked out. She looked around, trying to find a boat to go to when she noticed something peculiar.

A fellow first year sat in a boat by himself and Atosha decided to go sit with him. She walked towards him and stepped in carefully as to not tip the boat over.

"Hello." She greeted the boy. He looked at her. He was normal looking, with brown hair and eyes much like Atosha herself and still had a bit of baby fat to him. In his hands was a toad**. (A/N: I think you've all guessed who this is.) **

"Hello." The boy greeted back, holding out his hand. "I'm Neville Longbottom Heir to House Longbottom. And you are?" he said politely. Atosha was a bit shocked when she heard his name. She remembered that one of her brother's followers, Bellatrix Lestrange, had tortured the boy's parents until they went insane.

'_Well,'_ Atosha thought, _'it's not as though they didn't deserve it. What they did…'_

She looked at the boy's hand and said "Atosha Riddle, Lady Regent of House…well, you'll find out." She held her head up high and reached out to grasp Longbottom's hand. When she held it, however, she noticed something…peculiar.

'_Hmmm'_ Atosha thought _'Now isn't __**that**__ interesting.'_ She smiled at the Longbottom heir before the two turned back to look at the castle they were quickly approaching.

General POV

The six of them quickly got out of their respective boats before following Hagrid as he led them towards a large door. He knocked on the door with three loud raps and waited.

A few seconds later a women appeared at the door. She looked rather strict with her straight posture and hair tied back into a very tight bun. She wore a black witch's hat and emerald green robes. She seemed to be the type of person you would not wish to cross.

The woman led them along with the other first years to an antechamber connected to the Great Hall, where the Sorting would take place. She turned to look at them and began what was obviously a well-rehearsed speech. (A/N: We all know how it goes. Moving on!)

After she finished, Professor McGonagall (as she introduced herself) left to announce the arrival of the new first years. The twins, Draco, Luna, and Neville looked at each other. Atosha decided to introduce the four to the newest member of their party.

"Harrison, Hermione, Draco, Luna, this is Neville Longbottom, Heir to House Longbottom. Longbottom, these are my relatives, Harrison and Hermione, and our friends Draco Malfoy, Heir to House Malfoy, and Luna Lovegood, Heiress to House Lovegood."

The five nodded at each other before Neville said "If you wish, feel free to call me Neville." The five looked at each other before nodding.

Luna turned to look at Neville "If we call you Neville then I must insist you call me Luna."

"Atosha." Atosha followed

"Draco." He nodded

"Hermione/ Harrison." They smirked.

Neville nodded "Very well then, it's a pleasure to meet you Luna, Atosha, Draco, Hermione, Harrison."

At that moment Professor McGonagall returned and started guiding the first years into the Great Hall.

And great it was. The room was lit with thousands of burning candles and the ceiling seemed to reflect the sky outside.

McGonagall led the first years down the aisle that was in between two of the house tables and to a stool in front of the teachers' table where, in all his twinkling glory, Albus Dumbledore was seated. In front of the table was a weathered old hat sitting on a stool. Then, to the surprise of most in the room, a seam seemed to open and the hat began to sing,

(A/N: Skipping song to get to the good part AKA my surprise!)

"When I call your name you will place the Sorting Hat on your head and it will tell you your house. "Abbot, Hannah."

A young girl in pigtails walked forward and timidly placed the hat on her head. It stayed silent for a few seconds before shouting "HUFFLEPUFF!" and the table with the yellow and black ties burst into cheers.

From there the sorting continued until… "Granger, Hermione." Was called. Hermione however stayed where she was standing and shared a smirk with Draco who had been standing beside her.

The four along with Neville noticed the slight paling of Dumbledore's face as he wondered where "Hermione Granger" could possibly be. When it became obvious that no one would step forward McGonagall cleared her throat before continuing on with the names until "Longbottom, Neville" was called out and the young boy who Atosha had shared a boat with walked forward. But there was something odd about his behavior. When on the boat and while waiting for the Sorting the Longbottom heir had been acting like any noble pureblood heir. Now however he seemed as though he was about to trip on his own feet.

Atosha POV

Atosha raised an eyebrow _'Now what exactly are you up to Neville?'_ she wondered. She watched as Neville put the hat on his head and looked closely at what seemed to be an argument between Neville and the Sorting Hat before an agreement seemed to have been reached and it bellowed "GRYFFINDOR!"

Atosha narrowed her eyes _'That doesn't make any sense considering what I felt from him earlier. What is going on here?' _she thought before she heard the next name being called out and smirked. They were getting closer.

Normal POV

McGonagall called out the next name on the list "Lovegood, Luna." And the silvery blonde haired girl stepped away from Harrison's side where she had been standing the whole time. She took the Sorting Hat and placed it gracefully on her head.

Luna POV

Luna focused on the presence she felt in her mind as the Hat debated with itself as to where to sort her.

'_Having trouble?'_ she asked it.

'_You are a rather curious person Miss Lovegood, or should I say, Mrs. Lovegood-Riddle?'_ the voice of the Sorting Hat responded.

'_Thank you. I find that being slightly odd or curious makes life much more interesting_.' She replied.

'_Let me see… You are quite clever and on a normal occurrence I would say that you make the perfect Ravenclaw…ahhh but there is a Darkness within you, one that matches that of your bonded, and you would use your knowledge to further the aims of your side…yes I know the perfect house for you…' __**"**_**SLYTHERIN!" **

The table with the silver snake in a green background broke into polite applause as they watched their newest snake join their table.

And so the Sorting continued until…

"Malfoy, Draco." Was called out. Draco stepped away from Hermione and sauntered towards the Hat with all the confidence of a Malfoy Heir.

Draco POV

Draco placed the hat on his head and waited while it rummaged through his thoughts.

'_Hmmm…a Malfoy, eh? I know just where to put you'_ "…SLYHTERIN!" the Hat shouted

Draco flashed the three that were yet to be sorted a smirk before joining Luna at the snake table.

McGonagall continued calling names until reaching the one they were most excited to hear.

"Potter, Harry." Silence.

…

…

…

…

Then the talking started

"Potter? As in the Harry Potter?"  
>"I heard he was starting this year. Where is he?"<p>

Professor McGonagall cleared her throat, looked around the first years, before finally reading the next name on the list.

The Sorting continued in a slightly tense manner as all wondered what was going on. First, a normal first year was not present at the sorting and the THE Harry Potter was apparently not at Hogwarts. What was happening here?

The only table that was not confused were the Slytherins. While the other house tables erupted in conversation waiting for Harry Potter to come forward, Luna and Draco were informing their fellow snakes of the fact that the Dark Prince and Princess had finally been found and that they and their Lord's sister were here and were waiting for the big reveal.

The names went on, until "Riddle, Atosha." An almost eerie silence swept over the Great Hall as the Slytherins sat up in their seats at the mention of the name. Even though Slytherin House was the only one that knew the true significance of the name, the other Houses seemed to sense that something important was about to happen.

Atosha POV

Atosha stepped towards the stool. She kept a calm and collected expression on her face when all she wanted to do was cackle at the expression she saw on the Headmaster's face. He looked as though he had seen a ghost and that damned twinkle was gone from his eyes. Atosha slipped the hat on her head and waited. '_Well, well, well…I sure wasn't expecting you of all people Miss Riddle.'_ The Hat remarked.

'_I'm well aware, after all, that was the plan.'_ She replied

'_Now, let's see…You are as cunning as any Slytherin Heir of course. Loyal, but only to those you deem worthy. Intelligent, but what you do with your knowledge isn't exactly "Light." Oh…quite the brave one, but only in situations that need it. I know just where to put you…'_ "SLYTHERIN!"

The Snake House broke into applause as the Dark Lord's only sibling officially entered the Snake Pit. Once she was seated they quickly became quiet, waiting for the next Riddle.

"Riddle, Harrison." Harrison stepped away from his sister as they had unconsciously gravitated towards each other. He placed the hat on his head and then…

"Call out the next name." the Hat stated

"I beg your pardon?" McGonagall asked, confused. She wasn't sure she had heard the Hat properly

"I cannot sort this student without the next person on the list. Call her name." the Hat elaborated.

Still bewildered, McGonagall nodded, and looking at the next name, called "Riddle, Hermione."

Hermione, confused but not showing it, walked up to her brother's side and sat on the stool that appeared next to his. The Hat, suddenly enlarged, went on both of their heads.

'Ahhh, here we go.' They heard the little voice of the Hat whisper.

'Why did you need to call both of us?' Harrison asked

'On certain occasions, when a set of twins that are very closely linked come to Hogwarts, they need to be sorted together. The Weasley Twins are an example. Now, cunning, intelligence, yes. There is no doubt as to where you belong…' "SLYYTHERIN AND SLYTHERIN!"

The Slytherins broke into the loudest applause yet. Their Lord and Lady's children had returned and were now where they belonged.

The twins went to sit in between Draco and Luna with Draco on Hermione's right and Luna on Harrison's left.

Atosha looked at all of them seriously. "I need to tell you something. Something I noticed earlier."

Whatever Atosha said was hidden by cheers as students continued being sorted.

As the Sorting continued all around them, all five had the same question running through the minds.

How did Neville Longbottom, heir to a light family, have a Dark Magical Core.?

* * *

><p><strong>Me: Hahhaha! My first mystery. Review please my dears and I hope you enjoyed this!<strong>

**HP Cast: REVIEW!**


End file.
